Is It Asking Too Much?
by M14Mouse
Summary: Leo wants to know what his brother and Damon have been up too. Of course, DECA might give him a little more information than he wanted. Sequel to Conversation By Sunset. Pairing: Leo/Kai and hints of Damon/Mike


Is it Asking Too Much?

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Leo wants to know what his brother and Damon have been up too. Of course, DECA might give him a little more information than he wanted. Sequel to Conversation By Sunset.

Disclaimer: Don't own them at all.

Happy Birthday, Ruby! I hope you enjoy the DECA love. 

Leo popped his head into the room. Good. He had to make sure that Mike and Damon weren't here. The Megaship turned out to be their favorite place to hang out. Maybe, Mike is just following Damon since that seemed to be Damon's favorite place to hang out. Damon often said that DECA and Alpha got lonely. He wasn't sure how machines got lonely. He just took Damon's word for it. He slipped onto the bridge.

"DECA?"

"Hello, Leo."

"I have a few questions."

The glowing eye turned to him and stared. He ran his hand through his hair. He would never say that out loud but her glowing eye is kind of creepy.

"Yes?"

"I'm kind of curious what does Damon do up here."

"He repairs and fine tunes my equipment and weapons on the Megaship. Sometimes, he shares stories of what silly humans do to their machines. My favorite is the human, the blender, and the computer."

He almost wanted to ask but he held back. He was on mission and he want proof even if Kai would roll his eyes at him.

"And with Mike here?"

"Depends really. Sometimes, they talk. While Mike doesn't have any stupid human stories dealing with machines but he does have amusing stories. Why did you find it logical to climb a flag pole in the middle of the night?"

Mike didn't tell that story. Oh, crap. Now, Damon knew the story. He is surprised that Damon hasn't tried to blackmail him. What if Kai found out? He would never hear the end of it. A smile grew on his face. He knew ways to make his boyfriend be quiet.

"Sometimes, they watch unrealistic 60s show about space, aliens, and technology. Their ship shouldn't be functional. Their equipment…"

"Talking about Star Trek, aren't you, DECA?"

"Yes, I believe that is what the show is called."

"Anything else?"

"Sometimes, Damon insisted on watching another illogical show but involved humans fighting light swords. One of the villains sounded like a dysfunctional vacuum cleaner."

"That is a movie, DECA. It is called Star Wars."

"………Humans are weird."

He tried to fight the smile from forming on his lips. The image of Damon and Mike fighting over Star Wars and Star Trek was funny. Of course, Kai and he had their set of arguments like who was hotter or which movie was better. Kai always was teasing him for his liking of Ace Ventura. Of course, he got tease Kai about memorizing Top Gun from top to bottom.

"Anything else?"

"Sparring. Mike learned that Damon is quite able to defend himself. I am not surprise at all. Damon had many accolades to show for it."

He blinked. He knew that Damon could box but he didn't know that he won anything for it. Damon was a strange guy. He was quick with a joke and great guy to hang out with it. Damon wasn't the type guy to put himself forward. Karone had to drag him to apply for that job. In some ways, he kind of reminded him of Mike.

"Of course, there is the mating."

His brain froze up at that moment. He knew that they were dating but he didn't think they have gone that far. At least, it is better than finding out that your brother was dating a girl for a year and only finding out about that three months after they broke up.

"Mating?"

"Yes….It is also called sex, human reproduction…"

"DECA!"

"Yes?"

"Too much information?!"

"You asked."

He snorted. DECA was definitely a character. He turned his head when he heard the door open. Damon was fumbling with something on his tool belt.

"Hey, Damon."

Damon looked up and smiled.

"Hey, man. What are you doing here?"

He smiled sheepishly. He felt like a little kid getting caught with his hand in the cookie jar. This wasn't the time to confront Damon about this. He would so figure out that he got his much need information from DECA.

"Just trying to find Mike. Didn't find him. So, I will be going. Bye!" He said in a hurry. He bolted out of the room. After the door closed behind him, he smiled.

Gotcha, bro.

-LGLG-

Damon blinked as he watched Leo bolted off. What was going on in there? Unless….

"DECA."

"Yes, Damon?"

"What did you tell Leo?"

"I have been informing Leo of your mating habits."

He took a deep breath and shook his head. Then he laughed softly.

"DECA…is it asking too much that you not spill my sex life to everyone? I think that is how we scarred Alpha for life and a few techies too."

"You should find a better place for mating."

"You know I do. It is Kai and Leo that you have to worry about."

"…..Point Taken."

End of Is It Asking Too Much?

A/N: ::Giggles.:: I love this little series. One little challenge fic caused this madness. Anyway, I have to thank my reviewers on my Livejournal account and my reviewers from Conversations Before Sunset. You guys are a blast. Anyway, read and review if you wish.


End file.
